Unexpected
by fififolle
Summary: Set after Siege Part 3. Carson finds something unexpected in his Infirmary. Zelenka has visitors… ZelenkaWeir


**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** Siege part 3

**A/N:** I wish the end of Siege Part 3 would leave me alone…!

**Summary:** Set after Siege Part 3. Carson finds something unexpected in his Infirmary. Zelenka has visitors…

* * *

As Carson stepped into the infirmary in the early morning, he could see beyond into the nurses' station. The night staff were deep in handover to first shift, but he got a friendly wave from the nurse facing the door, as she spotted him. It seemed like such a strange sight, so normal, after such a dramatic and dangerous few weeks. His staff had worked tirelessly, seen such horror, and yet, here they were, as if a working day on any general ward. He sighed audibly with relief as he made to go into his office, hand pressed to the control panel.

With an automatic reflex, he glanced towards the curtained beds behind him just as he waited for the door to slide aside. Something unexpected caught his eye, and he let the door shut without entering his room.

As he walked along the beds, he wondered. There were only a handful of casualties that hadn't been evacuated through the 'gate back to earth. Just minor injuries, following the Wraith attack on the city. A couple of ankle sprains and a few stun recoveries. Plus Dr Zelenka, whom he'd kept overnight, following the punch from Lieutenant Ford. It had left him unconscious, but nothing broken. So, there was no one seriously ill. No one that warranted a visitor at this time of day. His staff would have notified him if anyone was that ill.

But there they were. Dark grey pant legs sticking out from behind a curtain, belonging to someone sitting in a chair next to one of his beds. Someone sitting with one of his patients who would not normally be permitted to do so at this early hour. The sound of his footfalls was the only sound in the room as he approached the anomaly.

Dr Zelenka was lying asleep in the bed, his face a hideous bruised mess. His eyes were swollen, and almost black. Carson noted his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

Dr Elizabeth Weir was also fast asleep. She sat in the chair, but her head rested on the bed, her dark curls crushed against the sheet covering Radek's side. Her right hand stretched up towards his waist, covering his limp hand. Carson couldn't see the other arm, he realised it must be hanging uncomfortably behind her. Her face was calm, but it was clear she had been crying. Carson had seen many kinds of tears in this room, but looking at her face, he saw only peace.

Well, this was unexpected. It didn't look like the simple concern of the expedition leader for one of the team. It looked like a little more. His eyebrows were still raised as he retreated towards his office. Handover complete, the night nurse-in-charge was heading his way. She had a knowing smile on her face, and spoke quietly.

"She came in a few hours ago. Asked to stay." She shrugged, "I wasn't going to say no."

Carson wasn't sure what to say. "Aye, well, it's OK. I suppose she is the boss."

He saw the look in the eyes of the nurse as she stared past him. Turning quickly, he saw Rodney walking quickly and quietly down the ward towards Zelenka's bed. He didn't know the man could move so fast. He followed, not sure what was happening now.

Rodney was stroking Elizabeth's hair gently. He then leaned over and grasped Zelenka's other hand briefly. Job done apparently, he straightened up and made to leave. He found himself facing Beckett, but the doctor backed into the aisle as McKay kept moving slowly.

Carson opened his mouth to ask Rodney…something…but no words came out.

McKay leaned close. "He's going to be OK? Right?"

Carson nodded dumbly.

"Good. Don't let her stay all day, won't be good for her. Tell her I need to discuss…sensors with her, OK?"

Carson nodded again. He gulped. This confirmed it. Rodney must know…whatever, and he was clearly comfortable with it. And he thought he knew how close he and Elizabeth were. It was all just…unexpected.

He watched Rodney leave. Yes, all very unexpected.

* * *

**A/N:** The End. I know, I'm really sorry. There just isn't any more. I swear. If I had any more, I'd give you it. I tried, I really did, but this is it. All there is. Sorry. 


End file.
